Harry Potter and the Summer of Secrets
by Jennixst
Summary: It is the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. All the drama is over and everyone is looking forward to going home for the holidays. Everyone except one bespectacled, dark haired hero. A spur of the moment decision leads Harry to finding his own happy-ever after. Slow updates and No beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Secret Summer.**

_This idea won't leave me alone, and while I have read stories similar, nothing quite what I envisioned. While there are likely similarities in this story to other published works it is wholly unintentional. After all, many a fan-fiction writer has further explored Salazar's chamber. I own nothing but my ideas, all of the HP universe rightly belongs to J. K. It's her toy-box, I am just playing with her toys._

My other stories will continue, I think I have figured out a way to force my head to co-operate :-)

It is the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. All the drama is over and everyone is looking forward to going home for the holidays. Everyone except one bespectacled, dark haired hero. A spur of the moment decision leads Harry to finding his own happy-ever after.

**Chapter One**

**Impulse**

Gryfindor tower was a hive of activity as teenagers scurried this way and that packing their belongings in their trunks to return home for the summer. The school year was finally over. Happy chatter about the holidays and their plans for the next few teacher free weeks filled the air along with many variations of "Has anyone seen my.. insert random textbook or belonging." called from all corners of the House. Up in the Second Year boy's dorm it was pure chaos as four boys ran hither and yon gathering scattered possessions and tried to cram belongings into overflowing, untidy trunks. The fifth boy, the shortest and skinniest of them, lay on his bed staring at the red and gold hangings above him. His trunk was already packed, he did not have nearly as many personal possessions as the others and what he did have he treasured and kept safely in his trunk. It had taken him less then half an hour to pack his school things, and only that long because he had had to retrieve his transfiguration text from the Common room. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, banish-er of Voldemort (three times now) and Basilisk Slayer was moping. Unlike his schoolmates Harry was not looking forward to the summer months. He did not want to return to the 'tender mercies' of his oh so 'loving' family. His Uncle and Aunt would probably still be angry about that disastrous dinner party, not to mention the damage that undoubtedly had been done when the Weasleys had ripped the bars from his window. They had long memories when it came to things Harry did wrong. Or that they blamed him for, which was pretty much everything.

Harry dreaded returning to Privet Drive, he hated having his things locked away beneath the stairs and poor Hedwig being imprisoned in her cage. He could handle the endless chores, they kept him from getting bored, he was used to the verbal abuse and hunger. At least he wouldn't get a big head, or fat. All the running away from Dudley would at least keep him in shape for Quidditch, but what would that matter if he wasn't allowed to play on his house team anymore because he hadn't completed his Summer assignments? Or what if he forget everything because he couldn't revise? Not to mention how much he would miss his friends. He would not be able to send Hedwig with letters if his Uncle remained true to form. Worse still, he would be with his relatives for his birthday again. Harry sighed. He had practically begged Professor Dumbledore to let him stay, he'd even asked Hagrid if he could stay with him, and Hagrid himself had been all for it until Dumbledore had heard. Harry's hopes had been crushed, things would be the same as the year before. Harry would have to return to his Aunt's home. The unhappy twelve year old blinked his eyes rapidly. He would not cry.

The last day of term came and Harry morosely made his way down the stairs, his trunk thumping behind him. It was a lot easier to move with a feather-lite charm on it. Without the same enthusiastic energy of his class mates Harry was soon at the rear of the group. Ron had been dragged off, along with the twins, by the Pushily Pompously, Perfect Prefect Percy. Ginny had already left with their parents and Percy seamed anxious to rid himself of his guilt by riding herd over his other siblings. Hermione was a little ahead of him, her mind obviously on her parents. Harry knew Hermione was the only child of doting parents and that she missed them both terribly while at school. She had confided in him that, once she started school and the other kids realised she was different, and not just because she was so much smarted then them, no-one had wanted to be her friend or play with her. She had picked on and bullied constantly. So she had taken refuge in books, in learning and in rubbing the bully's noses in how much she knew. Her mother and father had been her only playmates. She had smiled as she told how her daddy would sit on her bedroom floor with her colouring in, reading or playing games and how her mother would play dollies and tea parties with her when she was very small. Harry tried to commiserate, he really did, but as lonely as her childhood had been Hermione at least had had people who loved her. It made Harry feel like a bad person, quashing the jealousy he felt when his friends spoke of their parents or their childhoods. Only Neville had little to say on the matter.

Harry dragged his feet even more, the flow of students moving past him until he was all but alone in the corridor, the last of the Gryfindors disappearing around the corner a moment later. Harry sighed and lifted the end of his trunk a little higher. It was suddenly very quiet in the hallway, the staircase must have moved and taken the last few students down. He would have to wait for it to come back around. Harry stood for a moment, his eyes wandering down the hall. It would be amazing to stay he thought... he could explore the castle without Snape sneering at him and taking points or the Slytherines ambushing him. He'd heard even Filch left the castle for the summer. It would just be him, a handful of teachers that he could avoid and the ghosts...

An idea tickled at his mind and Harry latched onto it. He could stay if he could hide it whispered. But how could he hide at Hogwarts? Dumbledore was the Headmaster, he controlled the school's wards and he would surely find him. The portraits would rat him out, or the ghosts. Harry chewed his lip. His invisibility cloak would only help so much, Dumbledore had already proved he could see through it. The solution came to him as if someone was distantly calling his name. He could hide in the Chamber of Secrets! No one, except for another parselmouth, could get in there and only a very few really knew where the entrance was or how to open it. Even less could! He doubted anyone would realise he wasn't aboard until long after the train departed anyway, the general student confusion would see to that.

Harry had made it all the way to Myrtle's bathroom and had opened the entrance when he heard Mrs Norris's querying meow. She must have heard him. Harry flung his trunk down first then hauled himself into the tunnel and hissed 'Close' as he whizzed down the only marginally cleaner pipe. The ride was far more exciting the second time.

It wasn't nearly as scary beneath the school now that he knew the basilisk was dead. It was still dark, damp and slimy and there were still bones and bits of shed skin lying about but without the death dealing snake hiding in the shadows it was just a rather dark, damp and smelly tunnel. Harry lit his wand and picked his way over the rock fall and on to the inner chamber. The entrance slid open at a hiss and he walked far more confidently into the legendary Chamber of Secrets then he had the last time.

After a few steps Harry realised that his wand was not going to provide much light down here, and figured Slytherine would have had the same problem. Thinking hard Harry hissed "Lights" and ancient heavy blackened braziers flared to life, sitting in iron fittings that were buried in the stone walls. The flickering flames cast eerie light on the twisting snake carvings that adorned the columns and turned the ugly statue of Slytherine into a macabre fun-house mask. Staring around Harry seriously began doubting Slytherine's sanity and his own decision making. The massive corpse of the dead snake no-withstanding the chamber wasn't a welcoming place. It was also cold, but Harry decided he could live with that, hopefully the snake wouldn't start rotting if it was cold enough, at least until the end of summer.

For a few long minutes Harry stood and pondered his situation. On the plus side, the Hogwarts express had left by now and he wasn't on it. This was also a minus. Plus; he wasn't going back to the Dursleys. Minus, he wasn't going back to the Dursleys... yet. If Dumbledore found him he'd be back there faster then he could say "They Hate Me!" Plus he had a great hiding place, no one would be able to get to him here, even if they guessed where he was hiding. Minus, he had a great hiding place, if he got sick or hurt, no one could get to him. Another thought struck Harry, how would he receive mail, or for that matter, get food. He had his broom so he supposed he could always fly up the tunnel, or see if he could find stairs somewhere, but he would have to leave his hideout. Then he could be caught and returned to his family.

Harry had been glad he'd sent Hedwig to stay with Hermione for the holidays. He'd been unable to bear the idea of her being locked up for the summer and as much as it hurt to send her away, it had meant she would be free and she could visit him as much as she liked. Then he'd had his bright idea and totally forgotten about his poor owl! Hedwig would go spare if she could not find him. His friends would probably worry too, if his letters came back unopened. For a moment the guilt nearly forced Harry back up to Myrtle's bathroom to beg forgiveness before his uncle's purple face appeared in his minds eye and his ribs gave an ache from all the times Dudley had punched him there. "No" Harry thought. Out loud he said "I am not going back. Privet Drive is not my home, it's a prison." and he began dragging his trunk towards the great statue.

Many flights above him in the Headmaster's unoccupied office several complicated little instruments shattered or simply stopped working. A magical alarm rang for a few minutes for tinkling into nothingness. Fawkes the phoenix blinked sleepily around the the office before putting his head back beneath his wing and resuming his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Secret Summer.**

This idea won't leave me alone, and while I have read stories similar, nothing quite what I envisioned. While there are likely similarities in this story to other published works it is wholly unintentional. After all, many a fan-fiction writer has further explored Salazar's chamber. I own nothing but my ideas, all of the HP universe rightly belongs to J. K. It's her toy-box, I am just playing with her toys.

My other stories will continue, I think I have figured out a way to force my head to co-operate :-)

*a couple of minor edits done to previous chapter, tidying up mistakes I found when I did an on-site read thru. I am unbeta'ed and have a lot of distractions around me, an addictive compulsive personality and my family; the two legged and four legged variety. Sometimes I can write.. sometimes I can't. It's that simple. I do my best, deal with the rest. I am far from perfect and will make mistakes. I also suffer from depression and anxiety as well as other more inconvenient health issues no one needs the details of. Suffice to say.. I am a bit of a mess. Please remember this when you review, constructive criticism is welcomed, complaining is not.

* To the reviewer who wants longer chapters. Seriously? I struggle to get a chapter out and that's what you want? Are you related to Olive Twist? Still, definitely made me smile lots. *

It is the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. All the drama is over and everyone is looking forward to going home for the holidays. Everyone except one bespectacled, dark haired hero. A spur of the moment decision leads Harry to finding his own happy-ever after.

**Chapter Two**

**Exploring**

It hadn't take Harry all that long to traverse the length of the chamber. He skirted carefully around the giant body of the basilisk. It really was a beautiful creature, Harry was a little sad it had been insane and tried to eat him. It's scales shone like jewels in the firelight and Harry was still amazed he'd survived his encounter with the monster. Well mostly. If it hadn't been for Fawkes though. Harry froze. Fawkes could get in here, he'd come during the battle with the basilisk. He'd even flown them out. Harry experienced a moment of blind panic before telling himself this situation was completely different and as long as he didn't go singing Dumbledore's praises, Fawkes probably wouldn't visit. His anxiety slightly mollified Harry stood in front of Slytherin's statue, studying it. The snake had come from the still gaping mouth, Harry wondered if there was anything else inside. The statue was huge after all and hewn into the rock. It would be the perfect place to hide something, who would want to try to sneak past a basilisk after all?

It took some doing, and a couple of undignified falls onto his posterior and knees, but Harry finally managed to scramble up into Slytherine's mouth. He giggled a bit to himself as he stood on top of Salazar's tongue. "I wish Colin were here, I wouldn't mind a picture of me doing this!" he thought. He lit his wand and peered into the dark maw.

Inside he could see there was a wide shelf of rock that encircled a large shallow basin, obviously where the basilisk had slept, if the crushed and decaying skins and scattered bones of rodents were any indication. Against the furthest wall Harry could just make out a flight of rough stone stairs. Keeping his wand lit he edged carefully around the wall until he reached the stairs. Climbing carefully, testing each step to be sure it would not crumble away, Harry reached a rocky ledge in the wall above, probably about level with the Statue's nose he thought, and found another stone snake guardian. It turned it's stone head and he was struck again at how real the gleaming eyes were. "Open" he hissed. The snake just looked at him for a long moment before, quicker then the eye could track it lashed out and sunk tiny fangs into Harry's wand hand. Harry yelped in surprise, it didn't really hurt and the snake drew back into the wall, a ornate wooden door melting into view and clicking open. Sucking the tiny wound and holding his wand in his off hand, Harry peered cautiously into the room. Nothing tried to eat his face so he carefully stepped through the doorway.

Immediately candles floated gently into the air and lit up, bathing the room in light. Harry found himself standing in a very old fashioned, somewhat small but cosy, comfortable living space. A soft whoosh and the sharp crackle of flames caused him to spin around. There was a huge fireplace dominating one wall, a copper kettle tarnished and dusty, but whole hanging over to the side and a fire burning brightly within. It must be linked to the candles or the doorway he thought, and marvelled that the spells still worked after being dormant so long.

Had Harry been a little older and more educated, he would have understood that the ambient magic around Hogwarts could fuel some spells almost indefinitely. The DADA curse and Peeves being examples of the negative side to this. Above the fireplace was a wide stone mantle filled with small framed portraits and knickknacks and on either side, carved right into the stone just as the fireplace was, were bookshelves filled with ancient books and assorted items, many Harry couldn't identify. In front of the massive fire was a pair of wooden chairs with high, intricately carved backs, wide seats with faded green cushions and outwardly curving armrests. A small table, it's pestle adorned with yet more carvings sat between them, a heavy old glass bottle with a cork stopper, a wooden tankard and a thick old book set upon it, as if the rooms occupant planned to return to them later. The various house mascots, especially snakes, flowers, animals and fantastic beasts seamed to be carved or chiselled into everything. Given that the room was mostly stone and heavy old wood, it was a feat in itself, even with magic.

Above the mantle was a old, old painting of a distant castle, the sun setting beyond it's turrets and towers, a Forrest of dark shadowy trees and a lake, cold and deep upon it's flanks. Harry stared at it for a full second before he realised it was Hogwarts as it had looked when it had first been built. It was missing a few towers and a lot of the ornamentation and out building that it had today, but it was Hogwarts. Fascinated he stepped closer and saw that some of the small portraits and pictures upon the mantle were beginning to twitch and move, even the trees in the painting of Hogwarts seemed to be stirring, as if in a very faint breeze. He supposed that they were 'waking up' because there was a wizard present once more. The pictures were covered in too much dust to really see them, aside from some vague impressions and Harry wasn't about to touch them lest he damage priceless and irreplaceable treasures of his new world. He would have to find a way to handle and clean the pictures without damaging them before he even thought about touching them.

That pretty much went for the books and scrolls that filled the shelves. He could sense a tingle, like the magic he always felt in the Hogwarts library so he guesses the books were protected but he didn't want to risk one falling to dust because he got too curious. He snickered, he could just see Hermione's face if she were here and realised all that knowledge was right there but she couldn't touch it and she wouldn't dare disturb it! It was she after all who had lectured them about respecting old books and the lengths non-magical people went to preserve them.

There were any number of oddities on the shelves crowded between, besides and on top of books. Strange looking rocks, precious metals, gem stones, crystals and small carvings. Intricate little magical gadgets like those in the Headmaster's study, some very strange looking things in glass jars that Harry told himself He did NOT want to look to closely at. Plus a lot of intricate looking carved boxes, miniature trunks and treasure chests with gleaming fixtures and embroidered bags as well as much plainer varieties. Harry was instantly curious but a voice, suspiciously like Hermione's, urged caution. This was the hideout of Salazar Slytherin after all, who knew what he might find. Best not to touch anything just yet. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped back from the stone shelves and their fascinating contents. He turned around instead to exam the rest of the room.

On the wall opposite the fireplace was another long, low ledge creating a wide stone counter just above waist height on Harry. The stone had been scrubbed so much that it shone. A pewter basin had been sunk into the counter at one end, complete with a drain and an old cork plug that crumbled into dust when Harry touched it, and in niches beneath Harry found old but still usable crockery and pots. There was no food he later noted, not even remnants of staples like flour or salt and he pondered whether everything had been cleaned out before this place was closed up. There were a number of canisters and bottles that had been cleaned and stacked with everything else.

Tucked at the end of the stone counter was a small wooden cabinet, a pretty winter scene carved into it's door. It appeared to be the magical equivalent of a fridge. Harry could see tiny runes along the door frame like the ones on Mrs Weasleys much bigger version at the burrow. An extremely old wood burning stove sat at the opposite end of the bench, a twisting iron rack above it, laden with hanging pots and cooking tools. Harry couldn't see any spiderwebs anywhere, another plus for the basilisk guardian he supposed. The cooling cupboard was spotlessly clean and completely empty. It still felt quite cold within Harry was pleased to note.

There was an ornate wooden door buried deep within the wall at the far end of the bookshelves, almost in the centre of the rear wall. It wasn't locked or guarded and beyond it Harry found a spiralling staircase carved out of the rock and leading up. In front of him was another door. This led to a small, old fashioned water closet. Harry was bemused by the large bench seat with the hole cut out. Peering down into the hole, he was a 12 year old boy after all, he could see nothing but bottomless blackness. Anything falling down there had a very long drop. At least he wouldn't have to rely on vanishing charms Harry thought. It was dusty but otherwise clean and utterly boring. Harry withdrew, pleased he at least had somewhere to take care of paperwork.

The stairs beckoned him up and Harry answered their call. Carefully. The stairs rose up until he was sure he was over the room below before they widened into a curved ledge of silvery stone and black marble. It looked like the two had been melted together but Harry couldn't think of any flame hot enough to do that! Two doors stood across from him, with twin guardians no less. Knowing what to expect this time Harry approached the closest door, held his off hand out and hissed "_Hello" _The snake turned it's head and gazed at him a moment before it flicked it's tongue gently over his hand and hissed back _"Hello little Master". _Harry was too surprised to react and the door swung open with just a faint squeak. The room, or more cave, beyond was mostly round.

A huge old four poster bed hung with heavy dark green dust covered curtains dominated one wall, flanked on either side by heavy old flat topped chests. A massive old wardrobe stood to his left, an ancient captains chest at the end of the bed and directly in front of him, sitting in front of the only window Harry had yet seen, was a long, low seat pilled with old furs and pillows. Candles floated up and ignited as they had below, making the warm room and welcoming. Heavy old tapestries covered much of the walls adding warmth and colour to the stone.

Harry ignored most of the room and made a bee line for the window. Scrambling up onto the seat he looked out. Sunk so deep into the stone it could barely be seen from outside, the window was little more than a wide circular aperture in the rock, filled by a window pane made of tiny diamonds of warped glass in varying shades of green. From the window he could see the entrance to the chamber and the corpse of the basilisk. He withdrew and looked around the little chamber. Tucked beside the wardobe, where he hadn't even noticed it, was a small, oddly rounded fireplace. Harry thought it looked a bit like a bell carved out of the wall. There was a heavy iron wood basket to one side, a thick rug on the floor in front of the fire and a small ottoman was pushed off to the furthest side. Shelves and niches had been carved out of the rock at random intervals and heights all around the room, between and, probably behind the hangings, as if someone had just used a blasting curse wherever they had wanted to put something. They were all filled with interesting things Harry didn't dare touch. If he stayed here he would have to find out how to check for dangers. Otherwise it would be like staying in a bloody museum he thought. Deadly boring, and super frustrating, especially with all these cool things tempting him daily.

He amused himself with exploring the old wardrobe which was filled with old fashioned but perfectly preserved robes and a collection of men's clothing from days long forgotten. He snickered a bit over the old fashioned underwear and sleep wear before giving in to temptation and checking the back of the wardrobe for any secret doorways.

He found one! The back of the wardrobe opened into a small room. It was not a gateway to another world with talking animals but something far more practical, if not as interesting. He was in a bathroom. A very basic, old fashioned bathroom. There was a large ornate copper tub, a small table with a large porcelain bowl and matching jug upon it, a tarnished round mirror hung above them. Against one wall was a low, wide cupboard with flowers carved into it's doors. Hidden mostly behind the door was a heavy old chair with a chamber pot in it. Harry grinned and backed out of the wardrobe. After testing the bed, it was still springy and soft, he scrambled eagerly out of the room and went to the last door.

The guardian of this door startled Harry. A Cobra rose from the wood and flared it's hood. Harry stood very still as it made eye contact. Slowly he reached out his off hand, not wanting to injure his wand hand if he could help it, and hissed _"Greetings guardian"_ he'd decided to go for polite in face of that threat display. The cobra tilted back and forth before striking, it's fangs briefly sinking into his thumb before withdrawing. Harry yipped. _"That hurt!" _he hissed crossly at the snake. It laughed, a hissy snicker, at him before the door opened. _"Welcome Master" _Harry decided to just ignore the snickering snake and peered into the room.

This room was unlike anything Harry could have ever imagined. The window was the same, as in the other room, and the fireplaces were obviously connected together as they were identical but that was where the similarities ended. Beneath the window was an immense old desk, positioned so it's user could look to their left and see out into the chamber and have the warmth of the fireplace to their back. Niche's in the rock below the window were stuffed with scrolls and ink bottles and all manner of other writing tools. There was a comfortable wide chair by the fireplace with a candelabra on the table beside it. Along the far wall however was a long gently sloping stone ledge that led up and around the edge to the space above and beyond. Th rest of the walls had been formed into shelves. Shelves filled with books. So many that Harry was momentarily stunned. Following the ledge he went up another sixteen feet and stared at all the books that filled the large, round space.

More books he thought then were in the school library. Moving closer he noticed that some of the tomes looked much newer then they should. Puzzling this he walked up until he reached a balcony at the very top that overlooked the entire library. The spiralling ledge, it's polished, carved railings and the ornamentation upon everything made a stunning view. Here he found a marble pedestal, topped by a intricate winged serpent, it's delicate wings spread as if to take off. An huge book lay open upon it's wings and as Harry watched another three book titles were added to what was obviously a directory of some kind. As he watched he could just see three more books flying by themselves to places on shelves. It took Harry a few minutes to realise that somehow Slytherin had linked his own private library to the school's, just without the restricted section! Hermione would be absolutely green! Harry couldn't help it, he did a happy dance. Here was something he could enjoy right away!

Two days later Harry was ready to give up and go ask Dumbledore for forgiveness. He couldn't find any books to help him with cleaning spells and the dust was making him cough and his eyes water. The more he tried to wipe it away the more there was. He'd eaten the few snacks and treats he had had in his trunk and was tired of having to conjure water every time he ran out. He didn't know any of the spells for duplicating or multiply food yet so he was hungry, bored and uncomfortable. He wasn't Hermione, he could only read for so long and exploring the outer chamber was less appealing with the big dead snake taking up the landscape. He'd found clean bedding at least and had slept rather well in the immense old bed.

Harry sat kicking his heals on Slytherin's eyelid. He had flown his broom up here and was now just sitting against the window to the library. "Halloo" he called and listened to a dozen Harry's "Halloo" back. He was lonely. Sighing he grabbed his broom, flew down and shuffled into the Den, as he'd started calling it. The fire was flickering and he sunk into one of the seats in front of it, staring at the flames.

"I just don't know what to do" he said aloud. "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's but I can't stay here by myself. I don't have any food, or anyone to talk to and I can't do enough magic to clean this place up." he coughed as more dust tickled his throat. Tears burned at his eyes. "I don't wanna go back." he sniffled.

"Call your elf boy and stop that sniffling. It won't do you any good" a gruff voice ordered. Harry jumped a foot in the air at least and looked wildly around.

"Over here boy, on the mantle" came the voice and Harry peered closer at the dusty pictures there. One was waving at him from beneath the dust covering it. "Who are you" Harry asked.. forgetting the manners his aunt had slapped into him in his fright and surprise. He knew portraits talked but none of them had in here as yet. "Ha, that's for me to know and you to work out Lad." said the portrait. "Now, call your elf, you need to eat and it will have this place to rights in no time."

"But.. I don't Have an elf." protested Harry. The portrait laughed.

"Of course you do boy, I can see it's bond upon you. You may not know it but somewhere you have a very loyal servant." Harry frowned.

"I don't want to be anyone's master!" His life at the Dursleys was a sharp and painful memory.

"You don't get a choice boy, the elf has chosen you. Those are most powerful elf bonds you know"

Harry blinked. He had no idea what the portrait was talking about but he only knew one house elf who he had had any contact with. A House Elf who had caused him a lot of trouble all year and nearly gotten him killed twice, A House Elf who he had freed from a bad master. An Elf who had then defended his life.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted and held his breath. There was a pop and Dobby appeared before him in an odd assortment of clothing. The little elf squealed in glee and launched himself at harry.

"Harry Potter Sir is alive! Dobby has been looking for his Mas.. Harry Potter sir! Then Harry Potter Sir called Dobby! Headmaster Whiskers is most upset Harry Potter sir, he says yous disappeared. Asked Dobby if he knew anything." The elf squeezed his ears. "You is all right Harry Potter Sir?" He asked.

Harry hugged the elf back and sat in the chair. "I'm sorry you were worried Dobby. I couldn't go back to the Dursleys. You saw what they were like." Dobby nodded his head sadly.

"Dobby is sorry about that Harry Potter Sir... I didn't know that the Walrus would hurt Harry Potter Sir so bad." the little elf looked miserable and very angry.

"What do you mean Dobby? He hit me a couple of times but it wasn't so bad. I didn't like being locked up but I survived." Dobby was shaking his head.

"No Harry Potter Sir he hit you lots and lots.. Yous was all bloody and wouldn't wake up proper for two days. Dobby came every day to look after you. Dobby got potions from Nice Madam Pomphrey… but Dobby left some gold, Dobby is no thief."

Harry stared at the elf. "Thank you Dobby. I.. I didn't know." He gulped. "I can't go back there Dobby, they might kill me next time."

"Dobby won't let the Walrus, the Giraffe or the Baby Hippo hurt His Harry Potter Sir!" He cried.

Harry laughed out loud and still smiling, said. "Thanks Dobby!" Then his stomach rumbled loudly and Dobby gave him a horrified look before popping away. A minute later he was back with a tray laden with thick vegetable soup, crusty rolls, a salad and several roast beef sandwiches and pumpkin juice. There was even a small treacle tart with a dollop of cream just as he liked it. He floated the tray into place in front of Harry and watched the boy he'd chosen to be his master fall upon the food gratefully.

Dobby knew his Master hadn't eaten well for days, the elves in the kitchen had told Headmaster Whiskers so. While his master ate Dobby frowned around the room they were in. This would never do he thought. Not for his Harry Potter Sir. With snaps of his fingers and pops about the room the efficient little elf had removed the dust and cleaned away the layers of years. He finished the ground rooms just as Harry finished his lunch and was sitting back, his stomach comfortably full. A few snaps of his fingers saw Dobby clear away the tray and a soft throw wrap itself around the drowsing boy. Dobby sneakily stoked the fire and watched his Master drift off. He smiled. Now he could finish making this cave fit for his Harry Potter Sir.

Well.. what do you all think? Not sure what to go with next. A trip to Gringotts, Meeting Padfoot or Hedwig's revenge? Opinions please. We won't be exploring the goodies and treasures until Padfoot reveals himself. Harry is curious not stupid and Dobby won't let him touch anything because he still believes all Slytherins are bad. Will have Dobby's reaction to the Basilisk and a few more cheeky portraits 'waking up." An imaginary cookie to whoever works out who was talking to Harry and why they don't sound medieval.. all will be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Secret Summer.**

This idea won't leave me alone, and while I have read stories similar, nothing quite what I envisioned. While there are likely similarities in this story to other published works it is wholly unintentional. After all, many a fan-fiction writer has further explored Salazar's chamber. I own nothing but my ideas, all of the HP universe rightly belongs to J. K. It's her toy-box, I am just playing with her toys.

My other stories will continue, I think I have figured out a way to force my head to co-operate :-)

I am unbeta'ed and have a lot of distractions around me, I have an addictive compulsive personality and can get completely fixated on a game or book series. Then there is my family; the two legged and four legged variety. Sometimes I can write.. sometimes I can't. It's that simple. I do my best, deal with the rest. I am far from perfect and will make mistakes. I also suffer from depression and anxiety as well as other more inconvenient health issues no one needs the details of. Suffice to say.. I am a bit of a mess. Please remember this when you review, constructive criticism is welcomed, unpleasantness is not. Any-Hoo.. Here we go again.

Chapter Three

Obligation

Harry was jolted awake from his impromptu nap by a terrified Dobby tugging on his arm, his big silvery eyes wide with fear. "Harry Potter Sir has to wake up right now. We's have to goes Harry Potter Sir. There be a BIG snakey outside, Dobby has to get Harry Potter Sir somewheres safe!" the little elf was shaking with fear, his huge eyes impossibly wide in his terror. Harry blinked and realised what Dobby was saying. He couldn't help it, he chuckled. Dobby stopped tugging on his arm and looked up at his master, suddenly worried about his sanity.

"It's OK Dobby, it's dead. That was the Danger you were so worried about. It's dead now. I killed it with a sword." he finished lamely, watching the adoration and hero worship in Dobby's eyes expand and grow even more. Harry groaned internally.. Dobby's hero worship was going to be a problem, Harry just wanted to be Harry.

Sensing his Master's distress, Dobby immediately reigned in his urge to worship the Great Harry Potter Sir and his mood changed so fast Harry felt the whiplash. "Harry Potter Sir, can.. can Dobby helps you with dead Snakey? One so big, the Goblins would pay Harry Potter Sir very well Sir!" he was almost bouncing up and down at the idea of helping his Harry Potter Sir. If Harry Potter Sir had plenty of money he wouldn't worry so about keeping Dobby. And if Harry Potter Sir had lots of money he wouldn't have to live with the nasty Muggles. Dobby shuddered. He had no problems with Muggles, despite his last Master's teachings. But those ones.. Dobby thought his old Master's friends should visit them one dark night to 'play' with them. They had hurt his Mr Harry Potter Sir.

Harry was surprised. "Do you think the Goblins would really buy the basilisk Dobby?"

"Oh yes Mr Harry Potter Sir, Goblins can do lots of things with the skin and fangs and snakey parts make good potions. The Goblins will want the snakey meat. Theys consider it a del-a-ca-see. They woulds give you lots of gold for a snakey so big."

Harry nodded. "I need to go to the bank to get gold for my school supplies anyway. And I need food and some decent clothes." Dobby nodded his head eagerly. His Master dressed worse then he used to! This would not do. Dobby knew that the Potter's were an Ancient House, older then the Malfoys, and that his Master did not dress befitting his station. Though Dobby had an idea his Master didn't even know this.

"First, the portrait over there told me to call MY elf, how did that happen Dobby?" Harry asked. He wasn't angry and it showed in his tone, but he was curious.

Shivering nervously, Dobby drew up his shoulders and replied. "Dobby did not like being bonded to his old Master or his family. His old Master was a Bad Wizard and Dobby is a Good elf. Old Mistress was good to elves, and little Master wasn't always nasty, but Old Master is Bad. Dobby wanted to help Harry Potter Sir, because Harry Potter Sir defeated the evil one. Then Dobby met Harry Potter Sir and Harry Potter Sir treated Dobby as an equal, as his friend. Even when Harry Potter Sir threatened to kill Dobby, Dobby knew Harry Potter Sir would never hurt his friends. Then Harry Potter Sir helped Dobby be Free from old Master. Dobby chose Harry Potter Sir to be his new Master. Dobby will repay his new Master for his new life anyway he can."

Harry blinked away a few tears and hugged the elf. "You are my friend, Dobby. And, if you want, you can be my elf. I would like that, it will be like having a real family. Someone to look after and to look after me." Dobby hugged his Master tightly, feeling all his Master's hurts through their bond. He sensed more then saw a small, lonely boy locked in a dark place with skinned knees, crying softly all alone. Dobby vowed his Master would never ever cry alone again.

After pulling themselves together from their emotional conversation, Harry showed Dobby the rest of the chamber he'd discovered. Dobby immediately set about putting up elf wards on some of the the books and many of the boxes. "Mr Harry Potter Sir is not touching anything Dobby wards." the elf lectured in his squeaky way. "Dobby can feel magics Harry Potter Sir, some of these books and things be nots for young wizards." Harry nodded. He had already realised that his curiosity could get him killed down here. He didn't have Dobby's senses but even he could feel something 'off' around certain boxes and books. "Can we move them somewhere safe Dobby? Until I can find someone I can trust to have a look?" Dobby waggled his ears.."Dobby will put the bad things up on the highest shelves Harry Potter Sir. Dobby does not want Headmaster Whiskers to know Harry Potter Sirs secrets."

Harry nodded. "OK. I suppose we should go to Gringotts tomorrow then. I just don't want to be caught." Dobby smiled so wide Harry thought his face would split. "Dobby can help. Dobby can pop Harry Potter Sir to Gringotts. Wes just have to get out of Hoggywarts."

"Brilliant Dobby! I can get us out of Hogwarts no problem. He pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. Dobby ran his hands over the material appreciatively and the two strange friends spent an enjoyable half hour playing hide and seek, aided and abetted by Harry's cloak.

Bright and early the next morning, after a wonderful breakfast served by an ecstatic Dobby, Harry donned his Father's invisibility cloak, gripped Dobby's hand tight and with a POP found himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Fortunately the ghost girl wasn't present and the two invisible presences quickly made their way out of the ancient castle and off the grounds. As soon as they passed the gates Dobby had popped Harry to an out of the way corner of Diagon Alley he knew. Harry took off his cloak and donned a plain green baseball cap before he and Dobby headed for the bank.

They got to Gringotts without incident.

They reached the Teller without incident.

The moment Harry whispered his name, cautious of eavesdroppers, the Goblin's eyes widened and he touched a small rune upon his station. "Gringotts have been trying to contact you for some time Heir Potter. You have finally decide to heed to our requests for you presence?" Harry's look of complete confusion answered many of the questions the Goblins had had. It was obvious the boy had no idea. A moment latter a young goblin runner appeared and led Harry and Dobby away to speak with the Potter Account Manager.

**TIMESKIP**

Dobby and Harry lay on the thick rug in front of the fire in Harry's Hideout, as they were now calling it. The day had started out SO well. They had made it out of Hogwarts and all the way to Gringotts without incident. Then it had all gone pear shaped. The Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults had, at first been quite irate with one Harry James Potter. Until Goblin Manager Flintaxe found out that Harry knew only that he had a trust vault and nothing else. He knew nothing of the properties, holdings and fortune left to him by his family and many admirers. The boy wasn't getting his bank statements which was an serious crime in the Goblin and Wizarding world alike. The boy didn't even have his Key for Gotts sake! His anger was swiftly redirected to whoever had interfered with his Clients rights. This led to several baffling and hectic hours for Harry and a lot of fretting for Dobby. Goblin Manager Flintaxe insisted on auditing and examining the Potter Vaults for any transactions or withdrawal of objects in the past ten years and to ascertain if Harry's parents had left any letters or copies of their wills within their vaults.

Then Goblin Manager Flintaxe insisted on Harry seeing their own healer and things got even worse. Harry didn't understand a word of the Goblin Language (he refused to call it Gobbledegook because he thought the Wizarding name for the Goblin language was very rude.) but he knew swearing when he heard it... and the goblin healer was doing a lot of it. Whatever was being said had Dobby blushing dark green, then vibrating from anger. The injuries and neglect his Master had suffered! Goblin Manager Flintaxe was furious and on his way to Lord Ragnott's office. Goblin war drums would beat if any Goblin child was so badly treated. As the culprits were Muggles all the Bankers of Gringotts could do was... destroy them financially and crush their reputations into dust. Harry thought it rather fitting after he learned they had been paid a stipend of 500 pounds a month for his care and upkeep. Harry figured they had never spent more then a tenth of this on him at any time and the Goblins set about getting his money back, with interest. As there was proof that neither James or Lily had authorised it, it had been immediately stopped. The Dursleys were about to loose everything. The Stipend had been the only reason they had lived so well, Vernon did not make as much money as he liked everyone to think. Even making their mortgage payments would be far more difficult seeing as Gringotts now held their title.

With a plethora of potions to take every day, several appointments to return to the Healers to remove the 'leach' they had discovered behind his scar, regrow broken, badly set bones and remove the worst scarring on his back, and taking a goblin port-key beacon with him so that the team of very eager Goblins could begin rendering down the basilisk, Harry had forgone shopping and begged Dobby to take him home. The two had been laying on the rug for more then half an hour, both completely overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted. Harry was reeling from the shock of discovering he had far more then just his trust vault, up to and including a seat on the Wizengamont when he was of age, and several vaults and properties. The leech in his scar disgusted and scared him but the Goblin Healer said it would be easily taken care of. The Goblins had had magics that counteracted the Wizards habit of contaminating valuable treasures for centuries. Whilst Goblins loved treasure they worshipped knowledge. And like a dragon with it's gold, they protected it jealously.

Dobby quickly discovered that the potion regime that the goblin Healer had put Harry on did exactly what it was supposed to do and his Master's body was rapidly healing and adjusting. Harry had little interest in anything other then food and sleep. For two days he did little else before Dobby had to elf pop him to Gringotts for the first of three appointments that day. Dobby had spent the time watching over his master and the Goblin team disassemble the Basilisk. The Goblin Healer took pity on the exhausted child and tucked him into a bed in the infirmary. The healers and specialist came to him and did what they needed whilst Harry slept. Dobby brought him snacks and huge sandwiches whenever he awoke long enough to eat and Goblin Manager Flintaxe dropped by with another special goblin-made portkey that would allow Dobby to safely return his sleeping Master to the Chamber. The Goblins did not use Skelegrow, their method for regrowing bones, whilst still a potion, had far less uncomfortable side effects. Although it was tiring for the Wizard or Goblin taking it as it drew upon the patients innate magic to aid the potion in healing the damaged bone, muscle and tissue. They returned to Gringotts the next day and Harry was placed in a magically induced sleep whilst several Goblin healers and curse breakers dealt with the leech. A young man with Weasley red hair took the piece of obsidian that now held the leech to the Goblin's in Research. The Healers fussed for some time, doing several unpleasant and uncomfortable procedures whilst Harry slept. Of all things it was removing the scars on the poor boy's back that took the longest. In some places the scars went deep into his flesh and it took care and patience to remove the most stubborn. All in all Harry had been out for sixteen hours before the Healers finally allowed Dobby to see him and the little elf was frantic with worry. As soon as he'd been allowed into the room, Dobby had crawled up beside his master upon his bed and curled protectively around his head. He would not be going any where anytime soon. He lay a selective silencing ward around his master to allow him to sleep undisturbed by passing sound and finally closed his own tired eyes. The two slept undisturbed for nearly ten hours before a loud rumble from Harry's tummy awoke them both. After breakfast provided by the Goblins and a follow up visit from five different healers, Harry was released and Dobby happily took him home, clutching the instructions the healers had given him proudly.

Harry slept a great deal over the next few days and awoke fully to find the corpse of the Basilisk had been completely removed, as had the most dangerous items within his little hideout. A great number of things had been removed actually, and stored within a special vault at Gringotts where it was all being carefully inspected and cleansed. Harry thought he would donate it all to the school as it had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. There were still a great number of books and trinkets left, items the Goblins and Dobby had agreed were safe and beneficial for a young wizard to use. The pictures in their frames had all been cleaned and their inhabitants waved at Harry as he gazed around his transformed hideout. The outer cavern itself had been cleaned and Dobby was bouncing ecstatically to see Harry Potter Sir looking alert and refreshed for the first time since he'd known his master. Only two weeks of the summer holidays had passed and the rest stretched out before them, wonderfully free of pain and worry. Chattering happily and making summer plans, the two had breakfast together in high spirits and had just descended to the Greater Chamber to explore when Fawkes suddenly flamed into being above them. Only he wasn't alone. As soon as he appeared Fawkes released what looked like a white sphere, which seemed to shimmer before Hedwig unfurled her mighty wings, gave a triumphant hunting screech and dived straight for Harry.

Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Thrice Vanquisher of Voldemort, turned tail and ran for all he was worth, his avian familiar dive-bombing his head and barrel rolling through the air as she battered at him with her wings, screeching and angrily clacking at him.

"Hedwig, OW Stop.. I'm Sorry.. Dobby get BACON!" Harry cowered and covered his head in his arms as Dobby stared open mouthed. He couldn't help it.. he sat down and just laughed harder then he thought he had ever laughed before. A well kept secret of House Elves was the ability to understand their master's Familiar. In Hedwig's case, she did not see herself as Harry's Familiar. No, to her, Harry was her very large, messy feathered chick and she was utterly furious with him.

"_Disappear on me will you Young Man! How could you pack me off like some pet! How am I to take care of you if you send me away! then you go and disappear, I couldn't find you! How dare you not tell me where you would be! Do you have any idea how frantic I have been! If you ever do that to me again young man I will pull out all the twigs on that fancy broom of yours, you see if I don't!"_

Her ire spent Hedwig gently settled onto Harry's shoulder and began fussily preening his hair and gently nibbling his ears whilst rubbing her snowy cheek against his. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, green into gold and hooted softly in satisfaction before continuing her fussing and affections. Harry sighed softly and whispered, "Missed you too girl.. I just couldn't go back there again. I am sorry if you were worried, I won't do that to you again on purpose, I promise." Hedwig chuffed and gently thumped him with her wing. It was only then Harry realised Fawkes had left. Harry rather enjoyed showing Hedwig around, and was surprised to see two neat stacks of letters upon the desk in his study. Dobby and the Goblins had cleared out anything that could harm him and rearranged the shelves so that he could use them for the things and books he needed. The letters had not been there before. Atop one stack he saw the messy scrawl of Ron, the neater script of Hermione peaking out beneath, the other stack was topped by a letter addressed in familiar curling green script.

_ Harry J Potter Harry's Hideout. _

Well, there we go... Next Chapter Letters and Fun, hopefully Sirius will be joining our intrepid duo soon...

If anyone would like to help with proof reading please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Summer of Secrets**

_Not Mine, just playing in J.K's sand-box. Updates will be slow due to, well Life. No beta so please excuse the mistakes. _

It is the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. All the drama is over and everyone is looking forward to going home for the holidays. Everyone except one bespectacled, dark haired hero. A spur of the moment decision leads Harry to finding his own happy-ever after.

**Chapter 4**

**Healing**

Harry eyed the stacks of letters on his desk with a little trepidation. Dobby waved a hand over each stack and assured him they were all safe. From Harry's shoulder Hedwig gave an indignant hoot. "Sorry Hedwig" Harry hastily reached up to sooth his owl, still remembering her thorough chastisement from earlier. Hedwig huffed and flew off to make herself comfortable on the wide owl perch in one of the windows. Harry sat down and lifted up the first letter from the stack from his friends. It was from Ron and was typically short.

_Harry_

_Hey Mate, hope your OK. Where are you? Everyone here is frantic. Mum's been crying and everything. I know you hated going back to the muggles but you shouldn't have run off. I'm sure me and the twins could have snuck you back to the burrow, Mum and Dad said they would have let you come stay here. They finally listened to me and the twins about your room at the Muggles last summer. Mum even sent Dumbledore a howler about how skinny you were and how WE had better clothes then you did. She was really mad about some faded bruises too. Why didn't you tell me they hit you! I would have got Bill or Charlie to come hex them! We were all glad when Hedwig showed up, she was in a right snit though. She nearly took Percy's ear off. He was being a right prat about you running off, going on about how selfish and irresponsible you were being. Fred and George pranked him so his hair was such a bright pink and green striped that actuall glowed in the dark! Ginny hexed him with her bat-bogey hex. I just hit him. Mum's so worried about you and so mad at him she didn't even make us degnome the garden for fighting. Write back and tell me your alright OK?_

_Ron_

_PS Dad won the big annual prize from the Daily Prophet! 7000 galleons! Mum and Dad are planning to take us all to see Bill in Egypt, and we're all getting new school things. It would be really exciting if I knew you were OK. I wish you were coming with us, the twins wouldn't try to prank me so much. Just write and let us know your alright. Mum's fretting about going on holiday with you missing and we're all real worried about you Mate._

_PPS_

_Hey Harrikins, great prank! You have the Headmaster and all the adults in a right tizzy but if you don't write to tell us your OK we will have to prank you for at least a month..._

_Gred and Forge_

_PPS You made Ginny and Mum cry. Not_ _Cool. We will have to prank you for that unless you send a effusive letter filled with apologies and reassurances to said Weasley females, post haste. G&F_

Harry finished the letter smiling slightly but also fealing a twinge of guilt. When he had fled to the Chamber he had been intent on hiding from Dumbledore and avoiding any return to his relatives. He hadn't though about how his friends would feel when they heard he was missing. He'd never had people to worry about him before and it felt nice. He put aside Ron's letter and reached for another, this one in Hermione's tidy hand.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so mad at you right now Harry James Potter! How could you just run away! I was worried when we couldn't find you on the train and then when Professor McGonangal came and asked me all these questions about where you are and when was the last time I saw you I got really scared and Mummy and Daddy were asking load of questions. Oh Harry. Where are you? Have you got food? Are you safe? I wish you'd talked to me about your relatives, Ron wrote and said his Mum was sure they hit you. My parent's are dentists Harry, medical professionals and well respected in the Muggle World. They would have helped you. I'm sure they would have fostered you if I asked, I always wanted a brother. Please write to me and let me know that you are OK and safe. _

_Love Hermione _

_PS Hedwig has been beside herself, if you ever do anything like this again don't involve me! She has harrased and harried every owl to come anywhere near me and inspected all my mail as if looking for your handwriting! Oh, and she shredded my Dumbledore Chocolate frog card! When Professor McGonagal came Hedwig swooped in and Screeched at her. It was so loud! The Professor actually apologised to her and said she would not stop looking for you. Hedwig really must love you Harry. Write soon please._

Harr_y _sighed. He felt really bad for worrying his friends so much and was surprised their families would care about him. A short, tear stained letter from Hagrid made him feel even guiltier. The half giant was blaming himself for not letting Harry stay with him and for listening to the Headmaster. Harry felt awful and promised himself that Hagrid would benefit from the basilisk somehow. He decided he would ask the Goblins how to get Hagrid's name cleared and help him get the education he was denied.

The letters from the headmaster and Professor McGonagall were as Harry had expected. A lot of scolding, a few mild threats, a dash of worry and a teaspoon of guilt. Professor McGonagall especially apologised to him for not listening to his concerns but scolding him in the same paragraph for his 'rash and thoughtless' actions. Harry snorted and shoved aside the Professor's missives. He had TRIED to tell them, he'd even gotten Ron and the twins to tell them all about the bars and how he had been nearly starved. Professor McGonagall had been genuinely upset but the Headmaster had dismissed them both. Unlike his Head of House, the Headmaster's letter had been more of a massive attempt to guilt trip Harry into returning to his relatives. Harry angrily scrubbed a few tears from his eyes. He'd thought the Headmaster cared about him but now.. Harry just thought he was a Barmy Old Man who he would think twice about blindly following in future. His time in the hands of the Goblin Healers and his greatly improved health told him the Headmaster had his own plans. Harry shivered and ran a finger over his almost invisible scar. A bit of Voldemort had been stuck there and the Headmaster must have known and did nothing about it. Harry sighed. He was twelve. He didn't want to think about this stuff. He settled himself to writing letters of apologies to Hagrid and the Weasleys. Short missives to his friends, including a worried Neville Longbottom, letting them know he was ok, safe and very happy and would tell them all when he saw them next. Harry wasn't writing anything down. He could just see Dumbledore coercing Mrs Weasley into rifling thru her children's mail. Once he had written his apologies and reassurances to everyone he called to Dobby and Hedwig. "I have a bunch of letters Hedwig, pick the ones you wish to take and Dobby can do the rest." Hedwig perused the letters and with a wicked glint in her golden eyes and tapped the letters to the Hogwarts staff. Dobby got a wicked grin and Harry, sensing his Familiars mood chuckled. "Nothing permanent OK Hedwig?" before tying the letters to her proffered claw. Wit a soft huff and a swat with a white wing his familiar took off.

Dobby popped away with the rest of his friend's letters and was back within half an hour looking rather shocked. "Harry Potter Sir's Missy Mione SCREAM really loud!" he said. Harry goggled at him. "Why would Hermione scream at you Dobby?" Dobby flushed dark green. "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter Sir.. Dobby popped to Miss Mione's magic but she was in the bath.. Dobby didn't know. Miss Mione screamed and threw soap at Dobby. Dobby left her letter on her bed and came home." Harry couldn't help it. He laughed until his sides hurt.

Hedwig returned with a copy of the Daily Prophet and his book list for the next year. Harry skimmed over his list and passed it over to Dobby before unrolling the Daily Prophet. DANGER! DEATH EATER, SIRUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN. A madman with long black hair, wild eyes and manic grimace shook a set of prison bars and screamed silently at him from the bottom of the page.

DUN DUN DAH!


	5. Chapter 5

****Harry Potter and the Secret Summer.****

__This idea won't leave me alone, and while I have read stories similar, nothing quite what I envisioned. While there are likely similarities in this story to other published works it is wholly unintentional. After all, many a fan-fiction writer has further explored Salazar's chamber. I own nothing but my ideas, all of the HP universe rightly belongs to J. K. It's her toy-box, I am just playing with her toys.__

My other stories will continue, I think I have figured out a way to force my head to co-operate :-)

It is the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. All the drama is over and everyone is looking forward to going home for the holidays. Everyone except one bespectacled, dark haired hero. A spur of the moment decision leads Harry to finding his own happy-ever after.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Shocks and Godfathers**

Harry had expected Dobby to go into an apoplexy of over-protective paranoia upon seeing the newspaper. However, as he often did, Dobby surprised him. He took one look at the headline and gave an elfish snort. "Mr Black's nots a Death Eater. Bad Old Master was one of the Evil One's closest, he laughed often with his wicked friends about how Black had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial and how Draco would inherit the Black fortune when he died there. The Guards of Azkaban are most awful things Harry Potter Sir." Dobby was quiet for a moment, staring hard at Harry, his eyes growing as wide a soup bowls. "Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Bonded Godfather... he didn't betray Harry Potter or his parents, his magics woulds have killed him." Harry goggled at Dobby. "How did you know that Dobby?' he asked in amazement. Dobby shrugged his skinny shoulders. "Harry Potter Sir is Master, a Good Elf knows all about his Master. Dobby is a Good Elf." Harry was quick to agree and reassure his small friend. "Your the best Elf ever Dobby. I don't know what I would have done without you this past few weeks." Dobby practically glowed with delight at the praise from his beloved Master Harry Sir. The two sat in companionable silence for a moment before Dobby got a wicked little grin on his face. "Dobby thinks he knows how to find Harry Potter Sir's Godfather." and with a loud POP the little elf disappeared to do just that. He returned a few moments later and conjured a very large wooden washtub that he filled with warm sudsy water. Harry was about to ask him what he was doing when Dobby gave a wiggle of his big ears and suddenly another, much older and meaner looking elf appeared, a huge odd looking mass of black fur in tow. Dobby indicated to the large tub and the other elf gave a malicious grin and dropped the bundle into the soapy water. A loud yip of shock told Harry that the black fur was actually canine. The mean looking elf disappeared with a shark crack and Harry cautiously approached Dobby and the sudsy dog. "Um Dobby?" he queried. "Harry Potter Sir, meets your Dog-father, Sirius Black!" Harry blinked and looked into a pair of startled silver grey eyes full of intelligence and shock.

Sirius Black had been having a bad day. He had been making his way to Hogwarts, not bothering to go to Surrey looking for Harry, he had escaped Azkaban because that idiot Fudge had taunted him with the boy's disappearance. That and the picture of the Weasley in the Daily Prophet Fudge had given him. Sirius wasn't sure which had been the bigger motivator but they both had the same outcome, his Godson, his Pup needed him. He had 'borrowed' a wand from a Guard on his way out of Azkaban and some clean, if ill fitting, clothes from a Muggle washing line. That had been the end of his good luck. He had been running and hiding ever since, even his Padfoot form wasn't much help because the Muggle seemed to really not like a large, scruffy.. OK feral looking, dog wandering their streets. He hadn't been able to get any money for food and his few attempts to steel some as Padfoot had ended badly. Muggles really didn't like strays near their bins and Sirius had been reluctant to appear in his human form as he'd seen his own crazed face on a Muggle newsstand. He'd caught a very thin rabbit and took pleasure in being a very good rat catcher, they didn't made much of a meal for a huge dog, much less a man. That had been several days ago and now he was beginning to feel the weakness from lack of food and the abuses of Azkaban. He had had to run from a large muggle with a weird long pole with a loop upon it's end. He wasn't sure what the man was up to but Padfoot recognised the pole as a threat. This had lead Padfoot to running right into a dense patch of undergrowth and blackberry bushes. The Muggle hadn't followed, rather had tried to call the 'dog' out. Padfoot however was past the other side of the thicket and limping down a shallow tributary.

He was eyeing a rough hollow beneath a tree for a kip when the Black house-elf Kreacher appeared beside him, sniffed and muttered.. "Kreacher's Mistress said Disgraced Smelly Master was nothing but a Filthy Mongrel. Disgraced Smelly Master has proved Poor Kreacher's Mistress right again." and before Sirius could react he had been immobilised and apparated away. He caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a large, underground cavern before he was unceremoniously dropped into a huge tub of water. Gloriously warm, sweet smelling, sudsy water. A quick shake of his head and his ears pricked up at the words of the little elf, much kinder looking then his own childhood hobgoblin as it set to work scrubbing the filth of Azkaban from Padfoot's fur and nattered to the small boy beside him. Upon hearing the elf address the boy as 'Harry Potter Sir', Padfoot and Sirius were both overwhelmed by their first good look at their beloved Pup in over 10 years.

Lily's eyes in James face. That wild Potter hair. Lily's smile. But.. he's too short and too thin; the man registered. Smells of wary distrust, fear, hope, old hurts and powerful healing magic; the dog's sharp nose said.

Dobby took charge. "You'se stay a doggy Mr Blacks sirs, Dobby has get you all flee free before you can goes have a bath as a Wizard. Then yous and Harry Potter Sir can have lunch and talk." Sirius gave an affronted growl at the mention of flees before scratching madly, making water slop everywhere. The elf might have a point he conceded.

To Padfoot's delight Harry joined in the washing and rinsing of his thick black fur, getting just as wet as he was and squealing with laughter along with the elf when Padfoot got some of his own back and shook his out long, shaggy and sopping wet coat. Water sprayed everywhere and he gave a happy bark and grinned a doggy grin at the squeals from his Godson and his wonderful little elf.

Once Padfoot was as clean as Dobby and Harry could get him, and that was saying something, Sirius found himself popped into an old fashioned but functional bathroom where he luxuriated in a bath that Dobby refilled three times. Sirius gratefully took up Dobby's offer of a shave and a haircut, he had been horrified at the state of his once shiny black locks and had whimpered a little seeing matted clumps fall to the floor. Dobby was as gentle as he could be and used judicial amounts of house-elf magic but ten years of neglect and filth had taken a heavy tole. Sirius stepped from his bath, his clean shaven face smarting a little, exposed to fresh air for the first time in many years, a thick towel wrapped about his emancipated frame. A POP and Kreacher appeared clutching a bundle of clean clothing. He sniffed and muttered "Well Disgraced Master is not so smelly anymore.. Kreacher thinks he looks like a plucked pheasant." Dobby glared at the rude elf. "Kreacher is a Bad Elf, speaking of his master in such a way." Kreacher sneered and opened his mouth but Dobby snatched the clothes from him and, too Sirius's delight, stuffed one of the dirty socks he had been wearing right in Kreacher's mouth. "You's should go now, before Dobby be getting angry. Yous won't like Dobby when he is angry." He glared at the spluttering Kreacher who still had not been able to extract the offending sock. "Yous WILL be keeping your master's secrets. Yous be telling no-ones or no things about this." and with a snap of Dobby's finger's, Kreacher was gone. Sirius could not help it. He sat down and he laughed. Kreacher and he had always been adversaries, the elf's undying loyalty to his mother and then younger brother, had seen to that. Seeing the nasty little blighter get his comeuppance was a balm to Sirius's bruised soul. That Dobby had unknowingly used a line from that Muggle tee-vee show Lily had shown them made him laugh even harder as he pictured a bright green, purple pants wearing Dobby swelling to Hagrid's size.

Dressed in clothes he recognised as brand new and expensive, Kreacher might hate him but he was a faithful elf and his Master would not be allowed to disgrace the noble house of Black. (anymore then he already did anyway). They fit surprisingly well, if a little loose but he hoped some regular food would fix that soon enough.

Padding on bare feet he left the bathroom and followed the sounds of voices down a flight of stairs into the most incredible stone chamber he had ever seen. Books and all manner of oddities lined the walls, although empty spaces told him things had been removed. A fire crackled in the large hearth and there was a table set for three laden with food. At the table, waiting for him was the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen. Harry James Potter, freshly bathed and dressed in clean dry clothes, sat grinning a wide welcoming smile at him. Sirius couldn't help grinning back, glad his teeth were once again white and shiny.

Next Chapter Sirius and Harry bond, the whole sad story is revealed and Sirius finds a way to let Dumbledore know he is innocent.

Will they bring in Remus now or at start of term?

Will they capture Peter now or never?

Stay tuned.


End file.
